Yo no elegí al hombre que se enamoró de mí, si no aquel
by KamiiFanfics
Summary: 2 años después del reencuentro de Nadja y su madre, ella ahora tiene 15 años y el amor de su vida 19, pero ¿Quién es el amor de su vida? Ahora Dandelion está en América y por una casualidad del destino (llamada Kamii) se encuentra con Keith y Francis, ella les dirá a quien ama, si quieren saberlo léanlo aquí. Los personajes no me pertenecen, yo solo hago el final desean las fans.


**Nadja y Keith: Yo no elegí al hombre que se enamoró de mí, si no aquel que yo realmente amo.**

Era un lindo día en California, Estados Unidos. Allí se encontraba la compañía Dandelion dando uno de sus maravillosos actos. La gente miraba maravillada, un joven espadachín, una bella cantante, una niña domadora de leones, un elegante violinista, un gracioso payaso, un hombre extremadamente fuerte y una joven y hermosa chica bailarina. Ya habían pasado 2 años desde que la hermosa bailarina encontró a su madre, ella ahora tenía 15 años y la compañía había decidido viajar por el mundo para mostrar sus actos, y allí estaban, en América.

– Líder, voy a salir a comprar unas cosas para mi acto – Dijo la bailarina.

– Ve con cuidado Nadja – Dijo una anciana que la había escuchado.

– Bien, adiós – Dijo saludando y marchándose corriendo, tan alegre como siempre.

La bailarina se encontraba en un puente en Central Park, se detuvo allí, se apoyó en la baranda y contemplo el paisaje. El parque estaba deshabitado, por alguna razón no había nadie allí.

– Ah Keith – Suspiró la chica.

– No sabía que pensabas siempre en mí – Dijo alguien detrás de la chica.

Esa voz la sacó de sus pensamientos, es voz era tan familiar para ella, que se le hacía imposible no reconocerla.

– Keith – Gritó mientras corría a abrazarlo.

– Nadja – Dijo el chico sorprendido por la acción de la joven.

– Keith, no sabía que estabas en América – Dijo ella separándose y mirándole a los ojos.

– Y yo no sabía que pensabas siempre en mí – Le guiña un ojo.

– Cretino – Dijo enfadada – No sos el centro del universo.

– Del universo no, pero en tus pensamientos sí – Ante al comentario la chica se sonroja – Y dime ¿Qué estabas pensando de mí?

– Bueno… Yo.

– ¡Nadja! – La llama alguien de lejos. Al llegar.

– ¿Qué pasa Rita?

– Hay un – No pudo terminar de hablar porque cuando vio a Keith pego un grito – aaaa.

– ¿Rita qué pasa?

– Él… tú… estabas – Decía la chica confundida.

– Creo que vio a Francis – Dijo Keith

– ¿Francis también está aquí? – Preguntó Nadja sorprendida.

– Si ¿No los sabías?

– No, él no me dijo nada cuando yo le dije que venía a América.

– Habrá querido darte una sorpresa.

– Debe ser eso.

Los 3 se marcharon del lugar directo hacía el carro ambulante y allí vieron a Francis – Francis – Gritó Nadja y salio corriendo pero se detuvo frente a él.

– Hola Nadja ¿Cómo has estado? – Dijo con una sonrisa que se le fue del rostro al ver a su hermano.

– Muy bien, pero ¿Qué hacen aquí los 2? – Preguntó la chica esto último a los hermanos.

– Bueno veras – Dijeron ambos.

– Bueno, yo me opuse a mi padre, mi madre siempre quiso salir a otros lugares donde también necesitasen dinero, pero yo me enteré tarde de toda la verdad, ahora yo quiero hacer realidad el sueño de mi madre – Respondió Francis.

– Y yo estoy en América desde hace unos meses, si sigo mucho en Europa se darán cuenta de que Francis está en 2 lugares al mismo tiempo, pero él me mandó una carta diciendo que pronto vendría a América que nos encontráramos en Nueva York y por eso estoy aquí – Respondió Keith.

– Ah ahora entiendo – Dijo la chica – Bueno, chicos aprovechando que están aquí quiero decirles algo, pero ya está anocheciendo así que mañana a las 3 en Central Park ¿Dale?

– Está bien, allí te veremos, adiós – Dijeron los hermanos al unísono y se marcharon.

Nadja entra, agarra su diario (Es igual al de la madre) y empieza a escribir:

"Querido diario:

Un me encontré de nuevo con Keith y Francis, es una enorme alegría tenerlos aquí conmigo, pero mañana les tengo que dar mi decisión, tengo que elegir a uno de los 2, yo ya lo elegí hace tiempo, pero nunca me atreví a decirlo porque lastimaría al otro. Pero mañana será diferente, hace 2 años no sabía a quién amaba pero ahora lo sé y se los tengo que decir."

– Julieta gracias a tu consejo pude saber a quién amo en realidad.

FLASH BACK

– ¿Y qué fue lo que hiciste? – Preguntó Nadja.

– Pues no podía hacerlos esperar por mucho tiempo, entonces pensé que era necesario tomar una decisión lo más pronto posible, tenía que elegir entre el joven Leonardo o Antonio – Respondió Julieta.

– ¿Y a quién de ellos elegiste?

– Verás, yo no elegí al hombre que se enamoró de mí, si no aquel que yo realmente amo.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-Al día siguiente a las 15:00-

– Chicos, perdón por hacerlos esperar – Dijo Nadja agitada de tanto correr.

– No Nadja nosotros llegamos antes – Respondió Francis.

– ¿Por qué?

– Porque no hay que hacer esperar a una dama – Dijo Keith.

– Y bien ¿De qué querías hablarnos? – Dijo Francis.

Nadja tomó aire – Chicos, tengo que decirles que he tomado una decisión.

Ante esto los 2 hermanos se miraron y luego volvieron a mirar a Nadja.

– Nadja estas segura de – Francis no pudo terminar.

– Si, lo estoy.

Volvió a respirar hondo.

– Chicos, hace un tiempo una amiga mía tuvo el mismo problema que yo, 2 hombres estaban enamorados de ella y ella no sabía a cuál de los 2 amaba. Pero ella me dijo que tuvo que tomar una decisión, y cuando yo le pregunté qué decisión tomo ella me respondió "Yo no elegí al hombre que se enamoró de mí, sino aquel que yo realmente amo". Respecto a esas palabras yo pude aclarar mis sentimientos. Yo no quiero que el otro sufra por…

– Al que no elijas no sufrirá – Interrumpió Keith.

– Yo y Keith nos criamos de la misma forma y hay algo que compartimos, porque al ser gemelos nuestra madre siempre pensó que esto podría pasarnos, de que no nos diferenciara y ambos no enamoremos.

– Ella nos dijo "Si ese ser querido encuentra el amor con otra persona, prefiero que sea feliz aunque sea lejos de mí, a ver su desdicha a mi lado todos los días". Así que no importa a quien elijas, mientras estés segura que lo amas.

– Porque si es la persona equivocada, no va a poder recibir tu verdadero amor.

– Hace 1 año yo tomé mi decisión, en ese momento pensé en las palabras de Julieta, en los momentos que viví con cada uno y me di cuenta que… yo… yo te amo a ti Keith – Dijo Nadja mientras lo abrazaba – Francis.

– No digas nada, desde que fuimos a buscar a tu madre lo supe, en el tren, cuando me arrestaron, siempre lo supe y se lo dije a él, pero no me creía. Ahora los dejo solos – Interrumpió Francis y luego se fue.

– ¿Y cómo sabes qué me quieres a mí?

– Acaso dudas.

– La última vez lo elegiste a él y ahora a mí.

– En ese momento yo era una niña, y en ese momento no sabía lo que era sufrir por amor, pero en ese momento supe porque la gente dice que no uno no se da cuenta lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde.

– ¿Y cómo te diste cuenta que me amabas?

– Pensé en cada uno de los momentos contigo y con Francis. Al primero que vi fue a ti, tú me salvaste de que Roso y Bianco me robaran el collar, en ese momento te vi a los ojos y ahí me enamoré de ti. La segunda vez que te vi fue como Rosa Negra en ese momento no sabía que eras tú y como me trataste me disgusto. Después conocí a Francis y bailamos un vals, yo estaba feliz porque pensé que eras tú pero sabía que algo era diferente. La tercera vez que te vi también eras Rosa Negra y fue en el baile de la señora Montherlant, tú bailaste conmigo y sentía mi cuerpo tan ligero como una pluma y me di cuenta que eras tú y me dijiste "Mira bien a esa mujer… A pesar de que esa mujer tiene grandes riquezas las desperdicia en sus ridículas fiestas. Apuesto a que nunca en su vida ha ofrecido un franco de su fortuna para ayudar a la gente pobre que debe trabajar todos los dias. Te aseguro que así son los demás aristócratas. Hasta cuando entenderemos que todos los humanos somos iguales, esa es la razón por la que robo porque solo así habrá justicia." Después te fuiste de la fiesta y yo te seguí hasta el balcón, me quedé mirando la luna y pensando "Quizá Rosa Negra no sea una mala persona, pero sin embargo aún hay algo muy sospechoso". De algún modo sabía que te conocía. Así recordé todos los momentos hasta llegar al día en que te confundí con Francis

FLASH BACK

Keith: **Nadja yo solo quiero que recuerdes esto yo siempre seré el mismo nadie puede reemplazarme y recuerda que los sentimientos que percibes en esta platica siempre formaran parte de mi persona Nadja. Y por favor no quiero que olvides eso.**

Nadja: **Yo no sé porque hay tanto sufrimiento dentro de ti, es angustiante, me gustaría que me contaras tu vida, si hay algo en lo que pudiera ayudarte quisiera** (Le pone un dedo en la boca, la calla y la besa)

…

Nadja: **Sabes, me gustas mucho, desde el primer momento en que te vi no pude contener este sentimiento pero, hoy tuve la oportunidad de descubrir muchas cosas que desconocía de ti. Y ahora sé que me gustas mucho más que antes. Hoy me cautivaste por completo, y te quiero más que antes.**

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

– Al recordar ese momento no era necesario seguir recordando más pero igual lo hice y recordé cuando estaba yendo a ver a mi madre y Marie Anne hablaba de ti y yo te defendía, también cuando dijo que el caleidoscopio nunca se lo prestaste a nadie y a mí me lo regalaste.

– Nadja, ahí estás diciendo que me elegiste porque te amo, no porque me ames.

– Te equivocas, porque esas cosas que hiciste por mí, como me trataste para que yo no sufriera, fuero las cosas que, sin darme cuenta, me enamoraban de ti. Yo me enamoré de "el caballero de ojos brillantes" que me rescató esa noche, me enamoré del Francis que conocí en Granada y después me enteré que era Keith y que Keith era el caballero. Yo siempre dije estar enamorada de Francis pero porque pensaba que tú eras él. Pero yo te amo a ti.

Nadja finalizó de hablar y le dio un tierno beso a Keith.

_**FIN**_

Díganme que les pareció, es el primero que hago. Medio largo el título jeje. Bue y el One-shot también.


End file.
